


Give Me More

by ForTheLoveOfChuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, The relationship is put as both because technically you can read this as either a man or a woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfChuck/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfChuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader falls out of the ceiling into Sam Winchester's lap. You hit it off, finish a case together. Have sex, and go with him as his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me More

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of this kind..... sorry if it sucks.

After a while of the same grind you tend to get bored. You start to look around for something better, something bigger, and something more exciting. And then you fall into the Winchester's lap, literally, you fall through the roof into Sam's lap. You immediately scramble around, trying to do your best to cover up but to no avail, You are completely exposed and standing in front of one of the sexiest men you've ever met.

You stand there, turning a brighter shade of red than the brightest tomato, and can't cover quite enough or break through the shock so you stand there until Sam asks you a question. You barely hear him ask, "Hey, are you alright, are you hurt?", but you nod yes anyway. He just looks at you, confused why you aren't moving until he finally catches the clue and grabs the duvet off the bed, wrapping you in it. When he finally gets you calmed down enough to let you sit down he tries to get you to talk. No way is that happening, so he sets you down on the edge of the bed and tells you he will be right back.

* * *

  
Sam comes back a half hour later to you still sitting shocked on the bed, and wrapped in the duvet. He tosses you a bag and tells you he will wait outside for you to change. You look inside to find a full new outfit; Bra, panties, shirt (flannel of course), white tanktop, Jeans and boots; All of them miraculously fit perfectly, how did he even manage that? You walk to the door, a bit more confident and tell him he can come back in now. He walks in, pointedly avoiding looking at you, so you make a point to ask. "Hey, how did you manage a perfect fit? These fit better than anything I've ever bought myself."

"Just got a good eye, I guess." Sam is still trying to avoid your traveling gaze, his movements getting more and more deliberately forced as time goes on. He relaxes a bit when you sigh and take a seat in the chair near the door.

"So, thanks for catching me, I don't even know what the hell happened. I just stepped in the shower and fell through." You try to break the ice once again, but no avail.

"I didn't exactly have much choice to catch you, I'm surprised the bathroom isn't in the same place in all the rooms." Sam answers cooly, taking a seat at the head of his bed.

"Look, you saw me naked, you can stop the whole 'seeing without seeing' thing. I don't care that you saw it. I'm just glad someone caught me." You half yell at Sam brusquely. You think to yourself that this could be the opportunity you've been waiting for.

"The 'seeing without seeing' thing, huh? Well, for your information, if I wanted to look I would. I wouldn't have wrapped you up and bought you clothes. I would have left you standing there undressed and scared. I can't just not look? Sorry that I'm not the first on board with sleeping with the random girl that feel through my ceiling tiles!" Sam flops his arms in the air and back down in exasperation. "Whatever." He sulks, looking down at the bedspread. "Look, y/n, I'm not a person you want to be with. You'll just get hurt like all the others. You are gorgeous, but, I can't. I have a job to do in this town and need to finish it as soon as possible."

"Well, I'm here on a 'job' too, and i haven't managed much progress in the past week." You spot the gun on the nightstand and the papers scattered on the table. "What do you think it is? I was thinking either a Djinn, or a Tulpa but now it's not seeming like either." You set your hands between your unlady-like knees, and bow your head.

"Wait, you're a hunter? Seriously? Then why did you stand so embarrassed after you fell? Seriously, a hunter, right above me." Sam wonders aloud.

"I'd love to be above you.... sorry, inappropriate... look. just because I'm a hunter doesn't mean I can't be embarrassed when I fall into the lap of a hot man, and yes. I'm a hunter. Have been since I was 4 years old. When did you start?" You start grilling him, he seems familiar.

"I uh sorta grew up in the life.. after my mom was killed when I was six months old, my dad became obssessed with finding the demon that killed her. I usually travel with my brother, but he's out with a girl for a few days. And I am thing that we're hunting a djinn. Hence the silver." Sam points to a duffle bag on the floor with a silver knife glinting in the moonlight beaming through the window.

Recognition hits. "Oh my God, you're Sam Winchester! It's so great to meet you." You extend a hand toward him as he has joined you at the table sitting in the chair opposite. He shakes your hand. "Damn, if I'd have know.... I wouldn't have fallen through the floor. I'll tell you that much, I'd have marched down here to introduce myself."

Sam laughs, and shakes your hand. A beautiful laugh that could fill a rainbow and reaches his eyes. "Well, it's nice to meet you.... umm, your name is?"

"Oh, my name is Y/N"

"Nice of you to 'drop' in y/n, its a pleasure to meet another hunter taking it seriously." Sam picks up a case file and hands it to you, "You want to work together on this one?"

"Sure, I'd love to. Two are better than one." You wink over at Sam and open the case file.

* * *

  
You both slam through the door, covered in minor scrapes, and breathing hard. The adrenaline pumps in and suddenly you find yourself pushed up against the wall, your mouth invaded with Sam's tongue in all the right ways. He teases your bottom lip and pulls away, lifting your tank up over your head. "You sure this is okay?" You nod in a way of saying "Hell yes, finally." Sam lets you take his shirt off, sliding it down his arms. You get a bit distracted by the feeling of his smooth muscle sliding under your hands, and before you know it he has picked you up with ease and lain you down on the bed. He slides his own Jeans, boxers, and boots off and returns to kissing down your neck. He slowly works his way down each arm and around your stomach before you feel his warm mouth working expertly around each tender nipple, teasing, tugging, he gets it all right, and then he continues the assault down your body. Tugging your jeans,boots and panties down with ease and depositing them on the floor. He starts at the lowest point this time, teasing the arch of each foot and then nibbling and kissing his way up each thigh until finally he gets to your vulva. And he gives you the best orgasm you've had, just with his tongue. you're a quivering mess and don't think you can handle much more until he pulls back and looks up at you. His brown eyes are so pure and his pupils are so huge. he at least has the audacity to ask, "Can we?" So of course you say yes and he fucks you until you are a orgasmic mess once again. After you both finish you lay cuddling on the bed next to one another. You randomly start laughing and Sam looks over with concern. "Are you alright y/n?"

You can't stop laughing, but you manage to give him an answer. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just wondering what the hotel staff is going to think when they find the huge hole in the floor and ceiling.."

Sam starts laughing too and eventually you both have to calm down so you can breath. "Hey, what'll they do if neither of us is here when they find out?"

You look over at Sam, suddenly serious. "What, together. Like, together?"

Sam shrugs "Yeah, why not, the Impala has room for three."


End file.
